1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fertilization grate and trench system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a grate and trough system that is expansible and which provides drainage and fertilization access into an associated fertilization pit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Drainage grates are known in the art and are used in collecting rain water, or water run off, and directing it into a trench where it can be removed and/or used to sustain plant life. Many drainage grates are used in areas that are particularly susceptible to the collection of standing water, such as sidewalks, parking lots, or other paved surfaces. Drainage grates in such high trafficked areas must not only allow for the passage of water, but must also accommodate foot or vehicle traffic.
One example of such a drainage grate is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,685 to Humphries. Humphries discloses a grate construction that includes an outer drainage grate and an inner reinforcing member. Metal strips can be added to the reinforcing member for the purpose of increasing the load rating.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,321 to Coffman describes an apparatus for handling water drainage in an asphalt environment. The apparatus includes a grate that surrounds a tree within a sidewalk and associated aggregate. A slot is provided in an adjacent curb that allows for the passage of water runoff down to the tree roots. Coffman further discloses a two-stage water treatment system.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,025 to Imperial discloses a landscape apparatus utilizing grate sections to frame a tree trunk and surrounding soil. The apparatus includes four pie-shaped segments that are interlocked together. Each segment includes a floor with a matrix of apertures. The apparatus allows for water seepage to roots.
Although each of the above-referenced inventions achieves its own individual objective, each also suffers from one or more drawbacks. More specifically, the referenced inventions do not provide an easily expansible and configurable grate system that also provides sufficient support for vehicle and/or foot traffic. Likewise, the referenced inventions do not provide for an expansible and configurable grate system that allows particulate materials to be washed into an adjacent fertilization pit for use in sustaining plant life.